Openening Cheeks
by This is your lief Edmund Rice
Summary: (Hope you like the cover photo! I drew it myself!) Clem is in love, and all she wants to do is share one last kiss before she might die, so (person) better get those cheeks open her. PLZ READ MY OTHR STOY CALLED 'I will be a mom." AND PLZ LEAV A SUJJESTION 4 WHO I SHOULD PEER CLEM WITH!
1. Chapter 1

**Thans for clicking on this stiry I hope you eniy, ****_idk who to peer clem with so plz leave a suggestion._****THANKS!**

* * *

'Ouch my arm:' Clementine said to mysef, I was feeling very dissy so I leaned agaist a hard rock. She was feeling dissy and hungry.

The dog that had bite her made her tired so she decied that a small nanny nap would go some miles on her. Leaning agaist the rock her eyes stared to droop down and her breathing became more rapid. Another bad dream was coming my way.

Suddenly I awaoken, still looking beatuiful and elepghant she leaned off the rock and ran from the incoming walkers.

Suddenly I then fell to the ground as a walkers tooth were inches from my nose. Squeezing my strength I pushed the walker off so it landed less then a feet wawy.

Suddenly "DAmnit!" I said to myself as I was suddenly picked up off the grund. I was being carriged.

"Put me down, dont touch me!" I Suddenly squealed as I dug my nails into the mans stomach.

"Ouch!" He suddenly yelled butt contuied to run so fast like we were bout to died.

Suddenly we came to a stop and I releaed my nails from his now bloody skin. I looked up at him and he looked up at me. I was in love.

"WHat was that for?" The man asked, his brown hair blowing magesticallly in the wind.

"Where are you're people?" A another man suddenly asked, he was old and wrinkley.

"Theres no chance u made it this long on ur own." The brown haired man contuied.

"That is affensive you now. I am a strong imdepented woman who can fend for myself."

"Well im Luke, and this is Peter." Luke said pointing the Pete.

"Hi Im Clemmmy.I mean Clem no tine what Clementine." I finally spat out. Damn hotties make me studder.

"Well Clementine, were gonna take ypu back to our groupz k?" Luke questioned "Oh Shit!" He suddenly said as I was trown into the mud.

"What the hells Luke."

"SHES BEEN BIT!"

"No! It was a dog!" I swore, how dare he throw a 20 year old woman to the mud.

"Damn hell itwas!" Luke said as Pete looked infuriated,

"I' LL TAKE A LOOK AT HIT! NO NEED TO THROW HER IN THE MUDDY GRASS!" PEte yelled as Luke jimped at the noise. Pete then kneeled down next to me with a stern looks in his eyes. I held my arm to his face

"Hmmm, Coulda been a pup. Hard to tell with all this damn bloody fleash around it." Peter pan said as he sat back up.

"See, their is a high chance its a Zombie bite," Luke said as I yelled "ZOMBIE!? U Mean Walker mr!" Damn ignorense.

"DONT YELL AT ME OR YOULL BE SLEEPING IN THE RAIN!"

"NO! You'll be sleeping in the rain!"

"Pete?" Luke asied looking to peter with a hurt expression on his mouth.

"Im know im willing to leave a little girl out in the woods to die when weve go a doctor with us." PEter said as I sighed in reflife.

"Butt Nicks not gooana." "YOU DONT HAVT TO REWIND ME OF THAT BOI!" Pete spat as Luke coward down "right srry sir." He studderd. Pete gave him some brotherly love and patted his back like a good buddy.

"Are you sure? I mean I cant tell." Luke confused.

"Cause you're stupid!" I spat as he gave me the stink eye. Damn stinky eye.

"Look, Lukey wookey pooky I dont kno what ur prob is butt I am pretty sure U want me to be dead, like everyone else in me life."

"Thats not true, im just jumping to catuitios." Luke stated as I glard at him. Pete broke the stare off...

"Carlos can make a call." Pet contuined as Luke sighed and aggreed. I started to stumble up the hill slowly loosing track of where I was going, I felt empty like all my blood had been flushed away and I was pale.

"You feeling okay Clemmy?" Pete asked me as I nodded my head.

"IM fine, Just tired,'

"Well u better be fine czuse I aint carring u with that bite on you're arm." Luke said next as I glared at him.

"You cant handle all this!" I said as I patted my chest. And before anything could happened I passed out and Luke said 'Oh shit'. Butt I did see a nice lookibg cabin as I fall, Pete gave me a look of sorrow and expection before my eyes closed. I had a feeling, Peter liked me.

* * *

**Wooh! You made it! Hope yo enjoyedz1**


	2. Chapter 2: Preg Ldy

**U mad it to chap too. I hap ayou enjoy and yep.**

**Onto the amaazng great fabdlisu story! **

'SHE Could be workizing for Carvar." A pregonate lady spat as Clementine leaned up on her elbows. Their was a rifle planted on her face like a dog watching its prey.

"She said she was attcked by a dog!" Pete said as I smiled, at least someone wants to help me.

I suddenlt realized that I was scared. I had a bid feeling so I jump up and sprant.

"HAY! STOP!" A rifle was fied and I fell to the groundfrom heavy impact of the bullet.

"Woah! Woah! WHat the Fuck!?" I heard a sudden voice which sounded like Luke. A bullet had gone the rough my shoulder and I lay helpless in the mud.

Their were foot steps getting clsoer to CLementine and she wanted to die but she had to be strong for Lee and Christa. I got up ignoring the pain and smirked at Nick, the man who had shot me.

"Hello Man." I said creppily as I gotten closer to his eyes, "Im Clementine and you hurt me!" I pulled the rifle away from his grasp ans pointed it at him as he pulled his hands in the air. MOre gungs were raised, I was out numbered.

Putting the gun on the floor Luke came over to me "Hey you alright?" He asked.

"NO! THis disgrace shoot me!" I said pointing to Nick. He figeted his eyes at me thats when I realized his pretty blue eyes, I couldnt look away but- but Luke was so attractive too.

"I um.." I said I looked to my feet, "you have nice eyes." I mumbled to myself, "Sorry what?" Luke asked I shook my head and bushed "Nothing."

"We have a doctor right here okay? He'll take look." Then a man was Black hair came forwards im guessing he was Carlos the Mexican.

"LET me take alook." He said as he forwarded to me. I lifted my arm up to him as he inspected it like a beagle sniffs new food. "Taco." I randomly said as he looked at me with a stink eye. Damn stinky eye.

"YOu idiot every Lurker for fiv miles probobly heard that!" A pregonate ladie spat, my rage was bioling up, How could somone get so mad at something so pretty. His eyes. "Every body just calm down for a second!" A fat man said, "STOP FIGHTING! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEAD ACHE!" I spit, Clementine felt relived now that she had gotten that out. "Leave Nick alone! He was just trying to proteck you! GIve him a break!" It went scilent yet I feet good about myself.

I suddenly looked to Luke, his hazle eyes and brown locks made me quaver, who would I chose?

"We lock her in the shed!"

"What?"

"On the morning if the tempretures set in we'll know. In the meantine she can chill in the shed." Carlos stated at I gapsed, "No way hoes say! Im am I woman Mr!" It all went scilent and their was only one thing I could do if I wanted to save my skinny skin and bone along with blood and brain.

"I um...I am PRegonate!" I spat as their were gasps all around. "Thats right and uh..If you leave me out here..Uh I could be eaten! and uh..Then you have uh...My blood and the babies blood on ur finger nails too! So take that!"

"Wheres you're lover?" Pete asked, I thought for a monunt "He..Hes gone..." The air went scilent as Carlos led me inside. Damn lies make me feel so guilty, Luke looked at me with sorrow along with Nick as they followed Clementine inside.

**How was she going to save herself know let along her feelings fr Nick and LUke? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER HOE HOE HOE M ARRY CHRISTMUS!**


	3. Chapter 3: I dont know me

**PLZ LEAVE A REVeW TeLLING ME WHO TO PAIR CLEM WITH**

Ahhh!" I yelled, Carlos the mexcian was stitching up my arm it was painful.

"You need to stop squirming." He said, I glared at him and dug my nails ito the table leaving raw scrtch mark. Both Luke and Nick were watching me, I stared bak.

"Now for the bullet." I hadnt even realized he wad done with my hand. he layed me down and started to get the bullet out "AHHH CARLOS!" I Cummed as I squatted his hand away, "You need to stay still!"

Lying back down on the table he finally got the metal bullet (not chocolate) out of my bone.

"All better?"

**(****PLZ LEAVE A REVeW TeLLING ME WHO TO PAIR CLEM WITH)**

"No Bitch." I mhmed coldly, Luke and Nick both Gasped at my languge, I need to show dem I ewas no girl they could boos ariund. exited the room, leaving Ceylos and I "I know ur not pregonate." He suddenly exclamed.

"I am so! How dare u!' I hissed.

"I can spot a lie easily Clementine." He said to me as I cossed my arm, "Call me Clem, b*ch."

"Well, you shouldnt haft left me out thee inaway" I spat.

"But you lied to us." The mexcain man said.

"Yeah? Well one of you're cabin dudes thrown me into the mud making me dirty. Sooo Suck on that!"

"THAT had NoTHINg to Do with this!"

"F you Tortia!"

*GASP*

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" And with that the mexican left the room just as Luke walked in.

His hazel eyes I had to admit, turned me on, he spoke with them moved with them danced with them ate with the them showered with them made eye contact with them. Was their nothing those eyes couldnt do?

"Hey uh, brough you some food if you're hungry." He said, sliming I sat at the table and stared to dig into the christmas roast he had givin' me.

"Sooo, thats gonna leave one helluva scar." He said pointing the arm. smiling I placed the spoon down. "Hells yeah it will." Narowing my eyes I stuffed the slivther spoon back into my face h0le.

"Wow your tuff" he said, "Dam rite, you better recognise!1!111"

"hey look, I get ur mad and im sorry," I slowly lowerd the spoon from my mouth "we shouldnt've talked about you like that." He cpontinued.

"damn right U sholdnt ve! You cant just do that you guys have trust issues!"

"We are being chased by a man. Hes evil you could even say hes the devil."

"Oh." I said.

"look im really sorry, im sure everyone else is aswell so I guess we all owe ypu one." Luke said.

"True, but how can I say no to someone so-" I stoppd in mis sctense

"So what?" Oh god.

"Someone so...So Genuine and and...Fertile."

"So, since ur pretty much on you're own. WHats you're plan?" He asked as I sighed in rifel.

"I meed to go look 4 christa."

"You should stay, I mean you should heal up." Luke said. "I know I sghould dont think you know whats best fir me, YOU NOT MY DA!"

"Would everyone else be okay with that?"

"Eh, They'll just haft to deal with it." "I like your stile" I say as he smiled.

"So" He stared making a knew convosation. "How old are you."

"20" I said without hesitation, "You?"

"22."

Clementine almost cocked on her food. This was inasne.

"What bout everyone else?" I asked, being curosi.

"Im 22, Nicks 22, Petes 90, Alvins 60, Rebeccas 61, Carlos is 70 and Sarah is 10."

"Thats cool. I guess." She said ignoring the fact she almost cocked.

Once she finished her roast she followed him into the kitchen, so she could place her plates into the sink.

"Thunks." I said randomly "for what?" Luke asked, smiling I left the room saying no more. I jumped onto the couch and pulled the blanket over my head, wondering when I would be able to share a sweet kiss with eANYONE. But little did Clem know that Pete was obsessing over girls, in his room.

**THUNKS FRO REDING I hope U enjoied! PLZ LEAVE A REVeW TeLLING ME WHO TO PAIR CLEM WITH**


	4. Chapter 4: Just luve

**So I giv you Cleet! (Clem and Pete) but he died early so I need a new peer PLEASE!1**

* * *

I jump off the cough ready 4 a knew day. I configursly walked into the kitchen room only to be greated by rebecas cold stares.

"Oh." She said with attitued "you is still here."

"Damn rite im still here u have prob with dat?" I asked, I rly didn't like bec she was so rude.

"Yes, u cum what u cum here 4 now go!" She sassed me, dont u sass me cuz I will sass u back!

"You go! Ur just jelous cuz ur not the only older gill here no more!" I spitted.

"I knew ypu wer goin be a fucken problamo." andwith that she left the kitchen.

I stretched up feeling satisfied when Nick came inta theroom.

"Oh hi." I said to him.

"Hi." He said to me.

"How are you?" I said to him.

"Fine." He said to me.

"Awesome." I said to him.

he smiled to me.

"Pet is ur uncle rite?" I said to him.

"Yes." He said to me.

"Hello Nick, Clem." Luke said as he enterd the room.

"Hi-hi" Nick and I said to him.

"Look, lets plai a gume." Nick suggested.

"Okay." We aggreeed. Sitting at the table I sat across from the two men.

"What are we playing?"

"We are going to get to know eachother, i will ask u question then U answer then ask me one then I ask Luke one and then he ask's you and you answer, and then u ask me again and ill answer then luke has to answer then he asks you and you ask me and I ask you and I ask Luke and he asks me and he asks you and you ask me before I ask you again." Nick said.

"Im up fr it." I confessed.

"Okay," Nick satred, "Have u ben on ur own?" Nick asked as I shook my head.

"My turn! Okay Nick, would you go on a date with Luke?"

Iasked.

Luke went red as well as Nick. "im not gay." He cofised as Luke let out a sigh of relife. Looks like my chancers are higher.

"Lukes turn!"

Nic tunred to Luke "Whos ur favorite in the group?" he was scilenet for a second, "you are." He said looking at Nick, I could hep but "aaawwwww!" Tei both turn to me like im an idiot.

Suddenly Pete walk in and give me flower, I smiled and accpeted it. Then he walk way lukey and nick look at me and yoadled 'CLEEEETEEEE' i blushuhed and run away.

I am at the stream and I run carver…."Hey their little mumma let me wisper in ur ear!" Then Pete died from a walker bite and me nad Nick run to the celler, I cried as I watched my one true love get ripped to shreds but walkers.

"Omg whats going om?" I asked as we closed the doors and and puffed. "Wait ill get dis" Nick said as he placed a bag of dead rabbits at the door. We were safe.

"Im sorry about Pete Nick said making me burst into tears, "He was my love and I loved him so much." THEN nick and I both cri and we had trouble breathing, we needed to get out if here why we could still swim, our tears created a river.

"Cle-" Was the last thing nick said before we both had our heads under water.

We swam to door and opened it, the water splashed ot killing all in our way and we run bak to cabin where I see Luke. Then I see Rebecca, My one true love.

* * *

**Mayb Rebecca? That was Red Eyd rabits Suggestion. OTHER WISE give me a peer plz.**


	5. Chapter 5: JUST LEAVE ME THE F ALONE!

**Critic AKA Guest: Thats rely mean, I want to be a painter when I get older and it sems to be my only opton because I suck at everything else, but...I must suck at painting too, I have no talent in ANYTHING! Im ugly all my friends say so, just because i have a disablility! I men I hardly have any friend ay that, but just because I sit alone at luncg, get drinms pured over my head and my mum teels me "toughen up" but its so hard, I dont have any reason to live , my sietr is like th only person who is nice to me...So thanks for putting me down, I mean I gues im used to it but it still hurts. **

Its hard, I dont remember things! I act crazy when really it feels like my head is going to expolde so i haft to shke that feeling away, my parents give me pills which make me fall aslep cuz they are sick of me! So plese yor your own good, be carful who you say thing to.

**Um, hers the next chapter guys...Hope you enjy I gues... I might not update anymore, I came on here to finaly have some friends...zbut between both of my storys some people aee being mean. **

* * *

Its ecatloy midnit, and I am wondering around the cabin everyoene elseis aslep. Walking up the woodne dtairs I coe across 4 rooms. I walk into peek into the first one, their he is, Luke lying down on his bed silent breathing. Maybe I should, but no I mustent.

Exiting the room I go into the next one where I see Pete and Nick, sharing a bed? Okay..Leaving the rom I go into th enext with Sarah she is awake.

"What are you doing awake!?" I ask her as she look shocked.

"Reding, w-what are u doing awke?" She asked me, oh crap.

"Um...Wheres the bathroom?" NICE COVERUP!

"across from my room!" Leaving I go into the bathroom and look in the mirrir, My golden eyes are prefect and my skin is soft, I look beatuiful jutas as always. Leaving the room I make my way down stairs starin at my feet when I trip.

"Ouch!" I exclaim alittle to loud because Luke comes out without a shit on. I see is abs oh my.

"Clementine." He says, "are you k?"

I nodd at his question and he pulls me up of the grund, as he dose soi i accidnely fall onto him. Yeah aciidenetly,

"Oh sorry!" I say as I push off him, he hardly moves hes like a bloddy tank.

"its okay, whata re u still doing up?" He askes 'im restless!" I moan as we both take a shit on the couch.

"oh." se says as he goes a shade of pink. Oh my wahat is he thibking?"

"Well does this halp?" Suddenly he leanes in and planks his lips onto mine, they ae soft like cotten candy and I am shock.

Once he leanes away I stay staring at him unbleaved. "Who are you!?" I ask, the man smiled "im Carver, you new bae."

He wrapps his arms around me this is awkward, Ive only knows this guy for a minute I cant be doing this. Pushing him off I ran into the kitchen where Clementine then taks a drink of water.

What a starange emotion I had just feel.

"Clem wake up!" I open my eyes to see Nick above me smiling at me, was it all a drem?

"HI Nick." I say as nhe helps me off the couch, he is much taller then me, tallest in the group I think.

"Pete wants to know if you wanna go fishing wif me and Luke." "Just u and Luke?"

"Yep." "Okay sure," I say as I rub my eyes.'

Suddenly Nick grabsass my hands making me go a sahde of o=pink before dragging me into the kitchen. Everyones eyes turn to us where i can see Pete smiling. I contuine to go redder and redder as Nick doeesnt let go of my hand. He drags me to the tbale and sits me down infront of Luke and Nick take a seats next to Luke.

"She said she'll come." Everyone is secteley listening to our convosation.

"Only on one condition thought!" I add as everyone turns to look at me again. "I get a wepon." Everyone is scilenet even Luke. That dream was werid thought huh.

"Sure." Pete handed me a small gun as I took it greatfully, "But.." I stared " id rather something alittle les..Noisey." I said as he nodded, he handed me a knife a kitchen knife. "Sighing I rolled my eyes, got a screw driver?"

"A screw driver?"

"Mhm."

"Ill go take a look." Still holding the kinfe I start to do the knife I place it down on the tbale, but for some reason I was findong it hard totake my eyes off Rebaccs stomach. I had a bad feeklibg about that baby.

Tilting my head to the side "What are you thinking about?" Alvin asked notcing me staring at the unborn baby. "just…" Narrowing my eyes, I look away from Rebacca, "nothing that could concern you guys" I look back to the knife on the table befor one last look at Rebecca. I probly looked Like I wanted to stab her. Pushing the kinfe away I placed a hand on my stomach yet no one could see.

Did I want a child.

"Clem?"

Lee said he thought about having kids once.

"Clementine?"

First I have to inpregnate someone thought.

CLEM!"

"Who would want to with me thought." I sighed, whoops said that out loud.

"Want to what?" Luke asked as I sighed.

"Nothing, just thinking about..an old friend." I went into another tit of scilence until I relized Pete was stading next to me with a screw driver in his hand.

"Oh thanks pete." I said taking it of hem.

"Yeah, no pronlem."

Clementine stand up and leve the room, She gave a sorrowful look to Alvin before shaking my head at Rebecca, that baby wasn't his.

"What?" She asked before I could leave, I sighed, "I dont know if love exitests in this world anymore, everything has gone to shit," I turned around and looked at Rebecca and Alvin. Before looking at Luke and Nick, "well. Almost everything." Leaving I exited dramiticlly not looking back.

I Knew somthing, and they all knew too. How could Rebacca, and how did they think Clem found out? But they all looked upwaeds when their was a knock on the door.

* * *

**Hop you enjoyed, Ima go and take some 'sleeping pills' now, and have anothr bad drem about my real mom. Bye.**

**Anyway hop u enjoyed and see u son! BTW I think I will peer Clem with Carber, cause I ned ALvin and Rebca to be together.**


	6. Chapter 6: FAGE FACE

**LOL I DONT HAVE A DISABILITY YOU GAYLORDS! GO SUCK A BANANA! Im a normal kid thats just overweight... I have a real mum too. but heres the next chaote, I might discontunie this stoy.**

Now I have carver, i grab him hair and then hif foot, i put his foot on my head and drsg him lone, i love tjis man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Im bak, be ready for this chapter because its intense. **

I pull carver onto me. and we connect, human centipede.

**OMFG! Did you get hard?**


	8. Chapter 8: Anew beginning

**I don't no wats going on in this story no more. So here, folks, we start again...From chapter 5! What ****happend is Clem just walked away from the kitchen, knowing Rebecca isn't holding Alvins bby...**

"Omfg." I say, as there was a knock at the door.

Everyone was hiding and they left up to me and my sexy body to opened the goddamn door no! Its much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of pissin nationality. (omg love that song by Fall out boy, its called Goodman door)

I opened the door, to see an old guy with a gun. "Hi, I'm Billy! Jk, names willam Carver, whats your name?" He asked, "Carlos." I say, not knowing what to say. "c-carlos? Your name is Carlos?" He asked I nodded my head. He shrugged and grabbed my boobs, pushing me out of the way.

"Move bitch, get out da way." He sung, I kicked the back of his leg making him fall. "Now you are lying on the cold stone ground! AH! AH!" I song smiling. I helped him up and he stare dot look around the room. Until he find Carlos shirt on the chair.

"I knew a man who wore a shirt like this...Real smug son of a bitch." He said, "Its made of your mums chest hair. Are you saying every carlos in the world wears your mums chest hair?" I asked dead serious. He shook his head, leaning closer to me. "My momma will cook you up you little ginger bread girl." I slap him, racism. It stops with me.

Suddenly he pull out a photo, "Who dis?" He asked, I shook my shoulders, "Your sister." He whacked me, I squeeze his nips. He screamed and left but as he leave he say. "I know Sarah is in there! I will be back mother fudgers!"

Everyone cum out and hugged me, "You did it clem! You deafed us, and this cabin. But we must leave and you should cum with us because now he see you you are after with us.

* * *

**Duuunnn Sunnnnnnn Duuunnnn! That clif hanger though! Anyway, i deiced to give this story a good all visit and update because i know you guys love it! I also installed auto correct! can you tell? **

**please review because I loe you guys sp much and i need you in my life! 3**


	9. Chapter 9: Schnitzel

**OK?  
CHAP 1**

I woke my eyes burned so i spit in them and licked them clean

they feel better now...

later i went by nick and punched his bum then i whent by by Luke and punched him in the schnitzel

he hit me

it hurt

i crieds

he said sorry

then

nik

punched

him

he started

crying

hahahahahahaha

litttle babby


	10. Chapter 10: Have i improved?

**K! IMS TARTNG THIS STORY AGAIN! TAKING it fram when...THey meet Ken at the lodge,**

* * *

"K-Kenny?" I say bewildered, he started at me his eyes growing glassy. "C-Clementine?" He whispered, not blinking. I pushed past Luke roughly and wrapped my arms around Kenny's taller figure. "I missed you so much, I can't believe it you." I muttered into the crook of his neck, he patted my back before I stepped away and smiled. "You've grown so much darlin'." He stated, his hazel eyes of a troubled past locking onto mine.

"Well dir, its been 6 years, do I still look 47 2 ya?" I asked, spit drilling down my face.

"hah, you fanny." he sedi, I grab his damny booty. "Lets go in." I say, Luke held my hand as we forwarded in, I spat at him and then licked it out os his eye. He smiled and I quick caught Kenny and stated amazingly at the area around me. "Holy cake, is jesus." said, smoking kennys beard, he was so holy.

We sitted at the couch and shared a beer, "HAH! i remember when I ate a rotten biscuit!" Kenny laughed as did i, ma i missed dis dude. "So, I see you've grown a beard." I said, stroking it again. "No Clem, I've always had this, I just thought it was time to become Jesus so I did."

"O" I say understandingly. Maybe one day I can grow one to. I just have to go through puberty. "

"Maybve. He said, knocking my hat.

* * *

**Ive been taking grammar lessons. my mum put me in tutoring, she said that me writing these will really help improve so I am/. Can yo see I'm improving? even is its jus little.**

**AND OMG! " that symbol "" is so chool, you use it when someone is speaking incase you didn't know. Plc rewview**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oya, i taught i should let ya know that CLementine is a girl, cause I could see that you were getting confuzzed!**

* * *

"So," Kenny startarated, catching the attention of bioth Luke and Nick as they were outside boaring uo the windows to the lodgeey doo.

"HmMMMMMMmmmm?" Luke asked, kenny looked him dead strat in the yes and licked his lips, speaking. "You stay away from Clementine, I could see you touchin' her bootie before!" Luke opebed his mouth shocked, and slapped Kennys bare nipples. "SUCK MY DICK YOU ASS WHOLE!" Then kenny threw the hammer at Nick, missing Luke.

* * *

**Omg kenny!? WHta is he doing!? BTw, I broke my toe today, so feel sorry for me. **


	12. Chapter 12

"ghjk" Said as eh passed, out. "KENNY!?" Luke shouted, getting nicks aids.

* * *

**Sry short chapter, I need to se the bathroom really bad. **


	13. Chapter 13 Oooh Ooohhhh yes! Ahhhhh!

**HAI IT"S ME THE KAWAIIIIEST PERSUN EEEVVVVAAAAA! !11!11!11! SO, I DEICIDED YHAT I WOULD BE KOOL LKE MYSELF AND START AGAIN:**

* * *

Keny cleared this thrat as he swallowed some anger boobling from his chest. His moustsahse went moist with swet as he tried to hold in the anger.

He cold feel hiis muscals flex as he walkd towrds Cleeemeneyien whom of bitch was eating a babananan.

"OMFG:" keny yeled, smacking the babaannana from her hand. Clemeneneet looks offended, so she picks up the banbannananana and smokes it in kenys tac.

"YOU PREFEORMING SEXXAUL ACTS FOR LUKE?"!?" he cremed. Cleneeneemeyen shake her head but hid the bush on her face fat. Luke is good inn beeeeeddddd yo.

Clmeneenneeyin staretd to cry, cause Keny was scared her. The older wrinkly man tried to hug her but she ran away. Up to Luke who was taking a poop.

* * *

**:_: NO one reviews anwyaymore. I think I ned revise i you wan t another chapter review! **


	14. Chapter 14: The end?

Luke emrabced Clementine in a hug. She squeezed the pooop! Outta hime!

"Omfg Clam! Whats wrang!?" he asked, pulling up his pink panties.

Clementine cried into his hair, "Kenny things - kenny scared me - he thinks that I'm preforming sexial acts for you!" She cried, starting to stroke his little man. I mean hand.

Luke walked her out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Oooooh, dirty.

Baby!" He said, licking her tears away way. "He's silly. He don't understand how much I love you, oka?" Clementine suddenly felt her heart skip some beats, she pushed Luke onto the bed and went down on him. "I love you two!" She started openening her cheeks around him.

**Oooooh! naughtay Clemeneny! I wonder if her anus will get pregonatey! **


End file.
